Alunan Senja
by Amy Suede
Summary: AU / Kupejamkan mataku. Kuresapi semilir angin beserta permainan nada-nada dari dawai yang kugesek lembut. Menghasilkan secercah semangat untukku. / Plotless / Wanna CnC?


**Alunan** **Senja**

**.**

**Bleach **** Tite Kubo**

**.**

**Backsong: The Flight of The Bumblebee, Exodus by Maksim Mrvica**

**Just an AU ficlet without plot**

**Enjoy!**

_000_

Tes... tes... tes...

Kulihat, awan semakin menggelap. Langit sedang sedih. Awan tengah menangis. Tetesan-tetesan hujan makin menggila. Dan angin yang sedang mengamuk di luar sana. Sesekali, gemuruh guntur dan sambaran demi sambaran halilintar melengkapi harmoni alam ini. Ah, sepertinya menyenangkan bisa menari bersama hujan. Tetapi dengan fisikku yang seperti ini, sudah jelas, hanya beberapa menit aku berdiri tanpa payung, pasti aku langsung tumbang di bawah siraman hujan. Ya, ini karena penyakit aneh yang kuderita sejak sekian tahun yang lalu. Yah, menjengkelkan memang. Namun bila ini memang jalan hidupku yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan, apapun akan aku terima.

Hei! Jangan kalian pikir aku ini sangat pasrah dengan yang namanya 'takdir' ataupun 'nasib'! Aku tidak seperti itu. Aku bukanlah seperti sebuah daun yang terombang-ambing di antara ganasnya gelombang air sungai, namun... ah, sudah. Lupakan saja perdebatan konyol ini.

Baiklah. Aku bosan sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah satu jam aku duduk di kursi di dekat jendela kamarku, memandang kosong ke arah hamparan bunga mawar putih di kebun rumahku. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang sih, tapi sudah satu jam lamanya, yang kutunggu tak kunjung datang.

Sedikit meloncat, aku bangkit dari kursi empuk yang sudah kududuki selama satu jam dan menuju ke ujung ruang kamarku. Aku berhenti sejenak, memandang ragu pada benda di hadapanku. Kumantabkan hatiku, kuraih benda itu. Kotak biola.

Biola? Mungkin kalian berpikir aku akan memainkannya. Oh tentu saja, benda ini yang selalu menemaniku dalam kesepianku tatkala kakak perempuanku pergi bekerja yang tentu saja, memakan waktu hampir seharian.

Sebelum kumulai permainanku, ada baiknya kalau aku mengecek kembali suara dari setiap dawai biolaku. Senar G, masih bagus. Senar D juga. Senar A, tidak buruk. Senar E, ah agak _fals_. Dengan hati-hati aku menyetel ulang senar E biolaku. Kupetik lagi. Ini baru pas.

Sekarang, giliran _bow_ biolaku yang kuperiksa. Lalu, kuraih _rosin_ yang tergeletak di dalam kotak biolaku. Dengan hati-hati, kugosokkan _rosin_ tersebut berulang-ulang di atas serat-serat _nylon_ _bow_ biola. Selesai.

Baiklah, aku tidak sabar mencoba partitur baru yang dibelikan kakakku kemarin sore. Kuletakkan lembaran partitur itu di atas _stand-partitur_ milikku. Kulirik sekilas judulnya. _Greensleeves_. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar lagu itu. Yah, untuk memastikannya, aku akan memainkan not-not balok ini dengan biolaku!

Aku memejamkan mataku sejenak. Ah, aku memang sudah pernah mendengar lagu ini. Kumainkan sekali lagi dengan sepasang violetku yang menatap intens pada lembaran partitur di depanku.

Bosan. lagu ini membosankan. Ah, bukan secara harafiah sih... tapi aku merasa seperti ada yang kurang kalau tidak memainkan lagu favoritku. Judulnya _The Flight of The Bumblebee,_ instrumen yang cukup sulit karena banyaknya nada dalam satu ketukan juga birama. Dan memainkannya juga harus dalam tempo yang cepat agar benar-benar seperti dengungan lebah.

Baiklah, mari kita mulai.

Dari lagu G_reensleeves_ yang masih kumainkan, aku langsung beralih pada _Bumblebee_. Perlahan, kutingkatkan temponya, hingga makin cepat dari yang biasa kumainkan.

Yeah! Aku merasa seperti seekor lebah sungguhan kalau begini!

Benar-benar kulepaskan semua emosiku, berusaha menyelami lagu ini lebih dalam lagi. Hingga rasanya, aku benar-benar tenggelam dalam imajinasiku.

Kuhentikan permainanku secara tiba-tiba. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Kalau tidak salah, aku tadi seperti mendengar senandung seseorang. Seperti suara senandung seorang pria. Ah, sepertinya aku tengah berkhayal. Karena di dalam kamarku ini, hanya ada aku seorang.

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekat ke jendela kamarku. Ah, aku tidak sadar kalau hujannya sudah berhenti. Samar-samar, kulihat ada bias lengkung busur tujuh warna tergantung di antara awan-awan hitam. Senyumku merekah. Segera kuraih biola beserta _bow_ku dan melesat keluar rumah.

Tidak buruk. Cuaca sehabis hujan memang menyenangkan. Apalagi hadirnya pelangi menghiasi senjaku kali ini. Wah, aku makin bersemangat kalau begini!

Aku berlari-lari kecil menuju taman mawar putih di halaman rumahku. Segera aku melesat di tempat favoritku, yaitu di _gazebo_ taman.

Kuposisikan biolaku di bahu kiriku dan _bow_ di tangan kananku. Lalu kugesekkan _bow_ku di atas dawai-dawai biolaku. _Exodus_. Itu judul lagu yang kumainkan sekarang.

Semilir angin membelai lembut rambutku. Kupejamkan mataku, kucoba untuk lebih menghayati permainan biolaku. Semilir angin semakin kencang, begitu juga dengan gesekan-gesekan lembut di biolaku. Semakin beremosi dan penuh penghayatan.

Ah, cuacanya mendukung sekali. Kubuka sedikit mataku, menatap lurus pada halaman rumahku yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam tanaman.

Bahkan rerumputan serta bunga-bunga di hadapanku seolah seperti menari karena permainan biolaku.

Aku memasuki bagian klimaksnya dengan iringan sang angin yang entah mengapa, juga ikut menggila seperti permainan biolaku. Dengan sekali hentakan, gesekan _bow_ku berhenti sejenak. Tetapi kulanjutkan dengan gesekan yang lebih lembut. Dan gesekan lembut ini makin lama makin liar kembali. Hingga akhirnya, aku memasuki bagian akhir yang menurutku penuh dengan emosi.

Selesai.

Kuletakkan biola dan _bow_ku di atas meja di sampingku. Kuusap peluh yang membanjiri wajahku. Puas dengan apa yang sudah kutampilkan pada alam. Aku tersenyum kecil. kutatap lembut pendaran busur penuh warna yang mulai pudar.

Damainya senja kali ini.

**TAMAT**

A/N: Hanya ficlet tanpa plot. Feedback, please?


End file.
